1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a retractable handle for travel bag and more particularly to a loop-shaped grip structure for retractable handle that can be rotated relative to the retractable handle and locked to the desired angle for comfortable gripping.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional retractable handle for travel bag, as shown in FIG. 1, comprises two outer tubes 1 affixed to the frame structure of a travel bag in a parallel manner, two inner tubes 2 respectively slidably inserted into the outer tubes 1, a grip formed of a top cover shell 3 and a bottom cover shell 4 and transversely fixedly connected between the top ends of the inner tubes 2, and a control button 5 installed in the top cover shell 3 of the grip for operation by a user to control locking/unlocking of the inner tubes 2.
According to the aforesaid design, the grip is fixedly connected between the top ends of the inner tubes and not rotatable relative to the inner tubes. The user's hand will receive a load and will feel uncomfortable when pulling the travel bag in a tilted condition.